


Tangled

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Series: Unspeakable Things [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Suspension, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Get all tangled up with the Underworld's favorite newlyweds. Hades notices his wife's strange exhaustion after using her fertility powers. To ensure she get the rest and satisfaction she needs, he devises a unique solution. (read tags plz)"Unspeakable Things" is a series following the steamy romps of newlywed Hades & Persephone. Each installment is standalone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Unspeakable Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562725
Comments: 21
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song on repeat:  
> ["Beauty"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SFT2pRi74o) by The Shivers

Long, magenta hair looped around her body, curling up the bedpost and down onto the floor in silky pools. The late morning light from the long window of their bedroom was only fractionally brighter than midnight. Moonlight always looked beautiful on her skin, but candlight was his favorite. 

Hades walked around the bedroom and lit several thick wax tapers in modern candelabras, creating a soft glow. All appointments for the day had been canceled. They had no plans except getting reacquainted with each other and for Persephone to rest after her week-long absence working with her mother. 

Blinking against the flickering light, his wife sat up, yawning and stretching in slow, catlike poses. Despite several rounds of lovemaking last night, his cock tightened at the sight of her lush body. Muscle memory and experience whispered how warm she’d be, how soft under his hands, and how lovely she’d smell. All he had to do was crawl back into bed and let instinct take over. After using her fertility powers for many long days, her desire was endless.

He restrained himself. The goddess had pushed herself on this job for her mother. He could sense her exhaustion with each repeated, mewling yawn.

“Breakfast in bed, my love, then back to sleep.”

She twisted to him, the shorter, unkempt curls around her face bouncing. “But the babies. I haven’t cuddled with them yet.”

She always surprised a smile out of him at the oddest, little moments. Her love for their dogs was as deep as his. “They’re with the pet sitter and then have grooming. I let everything get a little...messy while you were gone.”

“Russell got his ear drops, though?” Her huge eyes made him chuckle.

“Of course.”

“Oh, good. But letting things get messy, that’s not like you. Did you miss me?” She wriggled with pleasure, turning further around. Her breasts hung down, nipples large and soft, legs folded to one side.

“You know I did.” Little words like _missed_ couldn’t convey how miserable he’d been without her, and it had only been a few days. He resolved not to bother her with his melancholy and the foreboding awareness that when she left for half a year, he’d be bereft. There was no sense in worrying about something he couldn’t change, not with her happy and back home. 

He set the metal tray on the side table - almond butter toast, boiled eggs, and a cup of yogurt with pineapple and honey.

“I’ll grab your tea.”

“Let me look at my husband.” She gripped his wrist, her thumb rubbing over his pulse point. He’d put on a dress shirt and slacks for an early morning video chat with Hecate and hadn’t changed yet. 

Tugging with her other hand at his belt loop, she tried to bring him toward her parted lips. Her neck craned up, eager for a kiss. He knew the trick by now. After working hard, fertility goddesses sexual appetites were insatiable, often to their own exhaustion. 

“Come back to bed.” She pulled at him, pouting. The way she got up on her knees and rubbed her legs together, he knew her arousal was mounting again. She whined and pleaded, “I need you.”

She smelled different in her fertility state, more like the musk of wet earth than flowers, and the gentle scent of her arousal seemed to fog the air. It was hard to resist, but he managed. He needed to take care of her. It was his job.

“We did it your way last night, fucking like rabbits until we fell asleep exhausted. You need to rest.” He also had a theory to test. When she’d edged them both last night to the first powerful orgasm, it had revived her in a way her smaller orgasms later didn’t. He wanted her filled back up, not used like a limp rag. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. “We’ll have breakfast together, and then you’re back to sleep. Let me grab the tea.” 

“And a sweet treat!” Her grip slid down to his palm, and she pressed her lips to his fingertips. “You’re too good to me.”

“That’s not possible.” The sight of those large eyes at peace always made his very spirit shake. Someday she’d get used to this, how much he wanted to give her everything she needed. They’d only been married a few months, and he had millennia of bad habits in buying gifts to earn feelings, but with her, it would be different.

He brought the tea in as well as his own sausage biscuit, and they ate together, chatting about everything from the petty gossip in Olympus to the mundane affairs of work.

After finishing off the last of her toast, another long yawn snuck out. “I’m sorry, babe. I guess I am still a little tired.”

“Told you.” He carded his fingers through her long hair, marveling at the springy curve of her ear and the delicate bones of her jaw.

She leaned into the contact, and his chest warmed with contentment. This was his home. Not even his eternal duty to the Underworld compared to his marriage vows. He folded her into his arms. Setting the tray to the floor, he held her and leaned against the headboard. The tune to a lullaby in the older language of his mother fell from his lips, and she was asleep in only a few breaths. Her snores always reminded him of a puppy with a cold, and he had to bite back a laugh.

They’d need to cut her hair when she woke. It was one of their morning rituals, especially after a strenuous night of lovemaking. But he loved the feel of it, soft and thick, like touching a cloud. The curls sprang back when he pulled. Wrapping a long lock around his palm several times, he pulled the end taut. It squeezed his hand tight, creating a pleasurable tingling sensation in his fingers. 

Dropping it, the hair loosened, and his fist clenched as the ichor ran free again.

Her words in the midst of pleasure last night rang in his mind. _Play with me like a toy. Use me. Deny me._ He swallowed at the memory of her thrashing beneath him. _Tie me to the bed and work me over. Put your hot mouth on me early one morning._

Inspiration struck.

Hades rearranged his sleeping wife’s body on the bed and fanned out her hair. There would be hours still until she woke up. That gave him plenty of time for the surprise he had in store.

* * *

The hum of the overhead fan was the first thing she noticed, followed by the pleasant hug of confinement. Perhaps Hades had wrapped her in a blanket.

 _But no._ The cool air of the room washed over her skin with each rotation of the fan blades above.

Eyes blinking open, she took in the crawling green vines and multi colored flowers from the night before. Her limbs felt weighted down. Perhaps she was more tired than she thought.

“Feeling okay, sweetness?”

Just the sound of that low, velvet voice had her lips tilting up in a smile. _Where is he?_ She rolled her head to the side and found Hades in the armchair a few feet away, still in work clothes, even on his day off - dress pants and a crisp, long sleeve shirt folded halfway up his forearms.

Her eyes rose to his face only to see the stoic, focused expression he wore when they played games, the unspeakable kind.

“I-I’m feeling okay, I guess. A little snug.” She flexed her legs and arms, and the strangest sensation of tightening happened….everywhere. Blinking the remaining sleep from her eyes, she looked down, eyes growing wide as she took in the sight before her.

Ropeplay. She remembered her whispered pleas for him to restrain her from the previous night. They’d played with bondage before, but never like this!

Her hair was braided and wrapped around her body in a medley of configurations. Two intricate braids formed a chest harness, wrapping around the top and bottom of her breasts, before one thick braid slid down the middle of her stomach, parting at the junction of her legs. Just above her pubic hair, the two braids wrapped around her thighs. She fidgeted, testing the bound wrists lying in front of her. Each of her legs which were tied separately, ankles to upper thigh, as she was tucked in a side fetal position.

Hades kneeled on the floor next to her at eye level. His previously cool and confident demeanor was replaced by the worried one she always tried to chase away. 

“You’re struggling.” His eyes darted over the knots. “It’s too tight?”

He pushed her from her side to her back and hovered. Large palms smoothed over her flank, sliding under the braid, testing the gap and tension. Goosebumps prickled at his touch, and her chest rose faster in excited breaths. The double lined bondage around her breasts made them jut out obscenely. Her nipples tightened taking in the intricate medley of knots at her sternum forming the shape of a heart. The work was so carefully done, her eyes watered. Hades made everything so perfect.

“Oh no, don’t cry sweetness. I can get you out immediately, I just thought-”

“It’s perfect.” She wiggled in the restraint, trying to curl up closer to him but couldn’t. “This is exactly what I need. After growing so many plants and getting the bees back in order, I’ve felt a little...out of control.” She bit her lip, knowing he loved it, and he studied her for a moment. The lines around his eyes slowly faded away. “I asked for a sweet treat earlier. Is this what you had in mind?”

“I got you this.” He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped the crinkling paper. It was one of the Vitamin D candies he’d bought to make sure her lack of sun exposure wasn’t harming her health. Popping it in her mouth, he climbed onto the bed and splayed her knees apart. Though her shins and thighs were bound together, he had free reign to open her completely. He lay on his stomach and shimmied just up to her aching center. Nudging her knees further up, he made a quick tie from her knees to her shoulder harness, leaving his hands free to their own dirty work. Settling back down between her legs, his thumbs traced over her outer lips. 

She curled up to watch him and sucked on the sugary candy, rolling it from one side of her mouth to the other.

“My sweet treat is right here.” His thumb rolled over her wet little clit and blew a long stream of cool breath over her.

“Hades.” She clenched deep inside, legs pulling against the rope. As her arousal grew, so did the vines and flowers around them. 

“My little goddess. You need to be worshiped properly. Give me your honey.” He nuzzled in with long, exploratory licks. Her pussy clenched on nothing, and she knew she was already dripping with want. “Hmmm, delicious. There it is.”

She moaned, everything so restrained and gentle. The slow nature of his lovemaking would drive her mad, but from experience, she knew it was what she needed. Rather than demand he speed up, she breathe and submitted to the moment, accepted the tenderness without begging for more.

After long minutes of sucking at her lips and licking into her with the hard tip of his tongue, he came up for air. Gently, he bit at her inner thighs. His nose teased her clit as long fingers slid between the gap of the rope around her hips and inner thigh and her skin. “You know, hair is surprisingly tough. Its tensile strength is greater than most metals.”

She moaned and circled closer to his nose. “Have I ever told you how hot it is that you're such a nerd?”

“You could tell me again.” He grasped at the harness over her sternum and pulled her up at a slight angle. “I won’t complain.”

The rope dug into her back and arms as gravity tried to pull her down to the bed. But Hades firmed his grip, letting her float while still held captive. Her head fell back on a loud sigh, and she welcomed the sensation of being bound like prey for a ravenous monster. She had no control, and it was incredible. He held her up like that with one hand while leaning back in to continue eating her out. The room was quiet except for the erotic sound of their combined wetness. He teased a single finger into her, circling her clit in a light tease. Her body belonged to him to use.

“You’re a fountain, just dripping down my face.” He glanced up from between her thick legs and pulled again at the tie between her breasts. She groaned as the ropes tightened across her back and breasts. His words were muffled against her folds as he jerked at the bonds again. “You like this?”

“Beautiful pain.”

He stopped, and when she lifted her head to look down at him, saw the start of concern in his eyes. With mussed hair and a wet chin, it was a beautiful dichotomy. So serious and lusty, her husband.

“If you tell me to stop, I will. Nothing here is roleplay. This is you and me. You’ll be honest if anything gets too intense?”

She nodded, but knew he’d want to hear her words. “I will. Now lick me.”

He chuckled and went back to his messy work. Letting go of the knots at her sternum, her back thumped on the mattress, sheets gusting up around her. Her hands could reach nothing, bound together, except the top of his head, so she scratched across his scalp, lightly tugging him in the right direction.

One of his large hands played with her breasts, while the other thrust two thick fingers into her at a slow, steady pace. Lips wrapped around her clit and sucked.

Her release almost snuck up on her then, a fluttering light-bodied rush sparkling all at once. He popped off and gripped the meat of her breast tight, indenting in her soft skin. His fingers stilled inside her as the warning clenches faded away.

“Not yet, love. We’re back to the game from last night, making it last as long as we can.”

Finished with her lollipop, she let the little stick fall out of her mouth and to the floor. A bratty flash of annoyance had her bottom lip jutting out. “I can go more than once! You know that.”

“I do. Your body is amazing.” He released the ties connecting her knees to shoulders and settled the back of her legs over his elbows as he rose. His massive chest leaned over her. “I want the first one to be special. We went on and on last night, but it was the one where you waited that gave you relief, wasn’t it?”

 _Damn, he was right._ The easy ones had left her agitated and needier. Her scowl melted away, and she batted her eyes at him. “I see. You had to tie me up because you lost the bet last night. I guess you need every advantage, hmmm?”

“I am a scoundrel, after all.” That rare wolfish smile came out to play, the one that made her bite her lip and play innocent. This face of Hades was one of her favorites. His skin darkened, teeth sharpening, but when he nipped her bottom lip and sucked on it, he was the soul of gentleness. “Now, it’s playtime.”

Leaning back, his fingers slid over and under the ropes, testing. Pulling. Toying. Her legs were still bent, but he pushed them open. The soft braided hair glided over her skin. It may have been a part of her body, but right then, it all belonged to him. The sliding texture was little more than a whisper. He pulled again at her chest harness, and she rose, like a marionette on strings. Tightness gripped her shoulders before he released her back to the soft bed and watched her over mischievous slashed brows. 

Using some of the spare rope, he slid a thin rope between her toes, a tickle that had her gasping. The braid wrapped around her ankle and arch quickly in a foot harness. He brought the toes, caught in a constricting grip to his lips and kissed each one followed by playful bites. Still kneeling, his free hand snuck down and two fingers slid back inside. The slippery sound was almost as delicious as him filling her. His fingers were not the size of a normal man’s but made for pleasure of the deep and terrible kind. He worked her from the inside in a questing, intimate thrust, scissoring then pushing up and dragging down the front wall. Leaving her clit unattended, he ensured she squirmed with pleasure, but never reached the peak.

His trouser-clad erection rocked against her thigh, making her even wetter. She was naked and tied open while he was still fully clothed. Yet, their desire was equal. She was the free one, and he had to keep control. He always did. For her. Steady, thrusting fingers. Gentle, measured bites to her feet. She groaned and rolled against him when his thumb gently rolled around her clit, desire spiking. When her feet shook with the promise of ecstasy to come, his fingers fell out. He dropped her foot but didn’t retreat. 

All the tension of the ropes snapped taut again, as he pulled her up by the knot at her chest. Everything squeezed tight. The restraint. His hold. Her legs around his hips.

And he rocked her like a babe. Her palms lay on his shirt over his chest. His heart raced, the light sheen of sweat on his brow despite his total control. Each of his exhales brought the sweet hint of tea to her. Back and forth, they swayed on the bed. The braids creaked and tightened or loosened with each move. 

The goal was to relax into confinement, the safety of his hold on her. He’d never let her down. As he exhaled, she followed. Air releasing. Together, they breathed in. Their bodies melded. Even his grasping hands felt like an extension of her own touch.

Eyelids heavy with the satisfaction of skin on skin tenderness, her fingers, still bound at the wrist, tangled in the first three buttons of his shirt until they popped open. A pleased hum escaped his lips as he watched her trace the scars she loved. 

“Sweetness.” He groaned when she thumbed and pinched his nipples. 

She wanted to demand he throw her down and fuck her, but this was about taking his time, using her in whatever way he wanted. So she kissed his chest, silently willing him to give in, give up. Give them what they both wanted.

His palm traveled from her shoulder across her collarbone and up her neck until his hold on her jaw, thumb at her chin, had her face tipping up. He gripped her, light and testing, at the sides of her throat. Lips parted, she watched him with total trust.

“You want more?”

“Yes.” She licked her lips, and he pressed a chaste kiss there before scooting back and off the bed.

Persephone folded her legs on top of each other to one side, assessing the sensation in her limbs. Dark pink marks mottled her skin under the ropes, but she had full sensation. If anything, she could feel more, tied up like a prize catch. She rested her palms on her knees and watched her husband undress. A favorite pastime.

With quick tugs, his shirt came free of his slacks. The sound of the belt clicking open had her swallowing with anticipation. There’d be no spanking tonight, but her body remembered. As if reading her thoughts, he grinned and unbuttoned his shirt with fast flicks. Her eyes drank in the sight of his broad chest, thick neck, and gorgeous, curving back as he tossed the shirt on a nearby chair, never once taking his eyes off her. 

Even now, he assessed the ropes, occasionally distracted by her breasts which she may or may not have wiggled slightly to test his reaction. After tugging off his pants, he stood nude, a statue of male excellence. Virility come to life in one large, lovely package.

He kneeled back on the edge of the bed and tugged her body roughly. With a giggle, she fell back and twisted in the restraints. He pulled her knees up and open again, and her bound hands fell to her core. Arousal drenched her folds, and she wanted to test his resolve by playing with herself.

“Hmmph.” He grunted, but a hidden smile was in his eyes as he readjusted the ropes, only briefly glancing down at her cunning hands. “No coming, little goddess. Not until I’m fucking you deep.”

Her movement stilled, fingers interlaced, and hands rose to rest against her chest, a picture of obedience. Persephone could always be a good girl for a dicking.

“You like that idea?” he said, and she nodded. “This is what you wanted, hmmm? For me to take control, to restrain you...play with you like a toy...use you?”

She smiled wide. “Yes, daddy.”

His surprised laugh was accompanied by a quick swat to the side of her ass. “None of that tonight.”

He untied her wrists, dropping her hands to the side. Her arms felt like wings, so light and free. The first thing she did was trail them up his long arms, over the dips and swell of his muscles. “What are you gonna do?”

“Whatever I want to do with what’s mine.”

“Yours.” Her soft agreement was an instinct.

“Forever mine.” He scooted closer up against her, legs sliding under her open knees until his thick cock rubbed just over her warm, wet center. “I’ll always take care of you. Give you jewels. Bring you breakfast in bed. You’ll learn soon enough. There’s no end to what I’ll make yours.”

“You.” She braced against his flexing forearms planted at her sides, sliding up to hold his face, fighting against the constraints. “All I ever wanted was you.”

His eyes burst to red in an instant, a low noise growling from his throat. He reached up, eyes glowing and body vibrating with magic. As his hands rose, the long leftover braids that lay to her side responded. Pink, braided tendrils curled up to the ceiling beams and around the top of the bed posts. The ropes of hair formed what looked like a web. And as his powerful body pulled and tied them to each other, she rose up in short jerks until her weight was completely suspended. The ropes started at her body and branched out to attach overhead in a half dozen grounding points. She was only a foot or two off the mattress but it may as well have been a hundred.

Weightless and small, she was captive to him. Somehow still, she was freer than ever before.

“You ready to fly?”

She looked from the intricate tangle of rope back to him. Even that slight movement caused her to shift in the swinging ropes. Eyes at half mast, aroused and hyper focused, he drew her in, pulled her into his undertow.

“I’m ready.”

His large hand cupped one of her ass cheeks. With a gentle push, he swung her in a single twisting rotation. The braids squeezed at her skin, pushing the air out of her. Just before it got uncomfortable, she twisted the opposite direction, and the pressure released. 

Her head lolled back at the tremendous sensation pricking over every inch of skin. The vein-like formation of rope above looked like branches lifting up, but perhaps they were roots. 

Either way, she was the source.

“You’re everything to me.” Between her splayed open legs, he slid close and towered over her, a feast of blue lightning skin. Her own sweet musk scented his face. “My precious treasure. My miracle. Mine.” Each rasping word was deeper.

“Yes,” she agreed. His nose traced up and around hers as he notched the tip of his cock at her entrance, teasing up and down. She rocked in the suspension at each movement, and twisted her fingers in the nape of his hair for purchase. Pulling his lips against hers, she whispered, “I love you.”

He slid home. Groaning, he pushed through her tight clutching. As open and aroused as she was they always fought the size difference. His palm dwarfed her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb. Thick blue fingers wrapped around the heart shaped knot at her chest and pulled her forcefully down his length.

“Nnnnggh.” Her breath whooshed out as he seated himself fully.

“Mine. All mine.” His red eyes burned fierce and possessive. He pulled out only to grab the ropes at her chest and hip, thrusting her body back to him. She was a tiny doll, his plaything, just like she’d asked. Each stroke was harder than the last. Urgent and deep. Her flesh slapped against his to a rough, entrancing tempo.

“Use me.” She panted, delirious at the sight of his jaw ticking, legs shaking as he pushed into her. “Show me your pleasure. Let go and take me. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine. Forever.”

Each deep thrust had the air gusting out of her. He filled her so completely, so perfectly, it made her feel as strong as him, stronger. She never felt as in possession of her body as when he touched her. The safety he provided was the most profound comfort. Just the feel of his hands on her, his loving gaze, or the scent of him, and her body sang with pleasure. 

As he moved her back and forth in a swinging motion, her weight in the ropes shifted from chest to hips, from hips to back, from back to legs, and over again. The bite of tension changed with each twist and sway. She had to sink into the sensation. A moment of surrender, but in it, all past and future fled. There was only the blessed, pumping life within her singing to expand, to release, to be free.

His skin began to darken to a midnight shade, sparkling with a thousand pinpricks of life, while his eyes roiled with the fire of chaos. But it was a half-change only. She wanted the beast. If she could be her truest herself, he could too. He’d tied her up to show her control. She’d set him free to show him the opposite.

The spell between them had always been two sided. She knew the power she had over him, but sometimes wondered if he knew what the sight of his cosmic form did to her. 

“I love you like this.” If her words couldn’t convince him, her body would. Blooms twisted through her hair, tightening the bonds a fraction as they grew. “Show me who you really are.”

His wavy hair and sky-dotted skin darkened. A curling snarl and death-red eyes swam before her. “Mine.”

“Yours.” The warm rush of pleasure mounted as she grew for him, cresting all at once. “Yours forever.” 

Wings sprouted from her back as she came, throbbing around his cock. He grunted through her release, tightening his hold and slowing the pace. Cool energy filled her all at once, fueling her growth. Another release was close at hand, the way she expanded, still gaining power from him. The constraints of the rope and his total control of her movement gave her the sensation of floating. She was small, a seed on the wind. The tree branches at her back split and fanned down, half supporting her weight. The smell of their arousal mixed with the tang of fresh leaves.

He pounded into her, eyes glancing down at her changing form. One of his hands brushed over the greenery and pink flowers at her shoulders before falling to the ones at her hips.

“A goddess for the ages.” Pulling a long braided rope from above, his muscles bunched as he tied a new knot. Her knees pulled back. She was his to enjoy, any way he liked. He grabbed the hip harnesses and pulled her fully onto him until his balls slapped her ass. Slower strokes now, but impossibly deep. Her body shimmered and warmed. “A goddess to be worshiped. Thoroughly. Regularly. Deeply. And all mine.”

“My god,” she could barely speak, but needed him to know. “All yours.”

“Are you ready for my seed, love?” He growled, spreading her legs wider for each steady stroke. His thick cock filled her, plowing into her again and again. A fertility god. Receiver of the dead. The King under the ground. And he loved her.

“Come inside me,” she begged, a throaty sound from her primal self. 

All the fertility power she’d used up in the past week’s work had been tended, sated, and regenerated. Only by him. His power. His rich, hidden capacity for life. “Come for me, Aidoneus.”

“Sweetness.” The world was a hiss as he curled over. She could get lost in this skin, full of stars and potential. Galaxies were born from gods like him, by goddesses like her. It was their purpose.

He burst apart, throbbing and fast, still pumping her in short, desperate strokes. His back arched, mouth open on a silent roar. The tendons of his neck bulged and she leaned forward to gently bite at the rapid pulse there. 

She wanted every living part of him for herself.

“Mine. All mine.” She sighed, grasping his sweat slick skin tight. They let the release run its course as oxygen filled their lungs again, slow and calming. 

He cut through the knots at her breast with an unholy light, burning away the braids with no smell or heat. Her shoulders fell open, upper back arching. When he split open the hip harnesses, she wrapped her legs around his hips, shaking with exhaustion. Hair turned to petals that fell like rain on a warm spring morning, washing away the old and reviving once dormant life.

“Did I use you sufficiently, my queen?” They tumbled to the bed in a heap and held each other close. His hands softly felt along all the tender marks on her skin from the bondage.

“Sufficient?” She kissed his chin, delighting in the aftershocks as he stayed inside her. Her body buzzed in long lines from the rope, noodly but energized by her quiet, loving husband. “More than sufficient. You made me new.”

Their union was about more than a maiden and a king or even the balance of life and death. They showed the world how every end is tangled with its inevitable rebirth. Before spring’s first bloom, the roots begin underground. It’s the quiet, snug places where the real growth begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just a dumb little epilogue with the faintest "Tangled" reference)

_6 hours later_

After all day together, learning new chess techniques, puttering around the indoor garden, and quietly catching up on some light reading, his wife took a long bath. It was only then that Hades remembered to check-in with Hecate about the monthly reports. Surely Persephone wouldn’t mind a quick look-see.

Bright light from their white tiled bathroom fell over him.

“Tsk tsk,” Persephone clucked her tongue from the doorway, toweling her hair dry. The dark tresses had grown long again after their happy day together. With an entrancing saunter, she let the towel fall to the floor. Time stood still. Only she existed, her body in motion a work of art. 

“I thought you said no work for the next couple of days.” One pink eyebrow hitched up, and a sharp gleam sparked in her gaze. “That you were all mine.”

Hades coughed, looked at the computer on his lap, and slowly closed the screen. The clicking sound as it latched seemed to echo in the silence between them.

“Just pie charts that should have been bar charts, you know how-”

She cut him off with a raise of her hand and a curling smirk. Nude, her skin steamed with warmth from the bath, radiant. Yet her stature and composure told him to be silent. This was her bossy mood, one that already had his cock rousing with anticipation as she stalked closer.

“Working too hard, as usual. But I’m a generous wife, and I’m prepared to offer you a deal.” She grasped the edge of the chair and leaned over him. In the cooler air of their room, her nipples hardened to delicious peaks he could reach if he only leaned forward. Her damp, magenta tresses stuck to his skin. The warm, wet weight a welcome sensation. “You need a taste of your own medicine, don’t you?”

Those words were the only warning before her hair writhed and lengthened. Thick locks curled around his forearms and the wooden arms of the chair. His chest was bound to the high back before he could muster a response. One long strand even clicked the overhead light off. 

The only illumination came from the backlit bathroom, falling in streaks through her dancing, serpentine hair. He saw the full outline of her round, delicious form one moment, then blinded again as the hair grew and blocked out even that small light. The hair squeezing around him was not the only thing that held him captive. It was her bright pink eyes and a devious smile.

Heart pounding with a mixture of anticipation and excitement, he took in the beauty of her form, her fierce expression, and the writhing pink locks. The dark rope marks from their earlier play had almost faded from her skin.

This is who she was.

The best of both worlds.

She could submit or dominate on a whim, and Hades loved her best every which way. There was nothing about her that didn’t fit the cracks and crevices of his soul perfectly.

“My queen.” He relaxed into the chair and gazed up in wonder, always ready for whatever she had to give. “Have your way.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please remember to kink responsibly!** For more information on rope bondage check out [this](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnMdKRxb2RSEScpe9HCszIQ) or [that](https://crash-restraint.com). Special thanks to my talented beta [Bree Easterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling). Her "Lore Atlantis" fic is my new favorite thing.
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror). I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
